


rain looks better dripping off of you

by reprisal



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sukka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reprisal/pseuds/reprisal
Summary: Sokka and Suki get caught in the rain.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	rain looks better dripping off of you

**Author's Note:**

> no meaningful plot, just good feels

Two stiff faces belonging to a pair of young lovers were positioned inches apart from each other, their noses nearly touching. The boy erupted to break the silence:

“It’s cold AND it’s getting late, we should set up camp.” the boy jerked his head away in hopes to sway some of the tension, he was right about it getting late if anything. Sokka’s beloved moon ushered away the sunlight as it peaked in the northeast. He launched himself off the dirt in the opposing direction of the seated girl, his goofy stride towards their belongings prompted a subtle smile from her.

“C’mon, Sokka. Cold?” he whipped his head around to face the girl with his usual pursed lips and furrowed brows. “If it’s so cold, come over here so I can warm you up!” she chirped. His nose crinkled in embarrassment, and face slightly flushed.

“Suki, we seriously need to set up our tent. I don't want you getting rained on.” Despite the sugar-soaked voice, his movements were sporadic. Sokka gestured towards the bundle with vigor in an attempt to highlight the stakes, tarps, and poles plopped down on the peaty footing.

“It’s not going to rain again, we’ll be fine-” before Suki could even finish her sentence, a frigid droplet landed on her warm cheek. She sprang up and scurried to Sokka.

“What now?”

“Uh...so, how about that hug...?”

Sokka exhaled gently as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around Suki. He yanked her in tight, wearing a small grin that Suki couldn't see from her point of view. Just as Suki couldn't see Sokka's grin, Sokka couldn't see Suki's crossed fingers. If it started raining for good they would be out of luck. They don't have shelter AND Suki would be proven wrong by a taunting Sokka.

Rain started drizzling right on cue as biting wind picked up, the cold stung both of their noses. Melodic trickling hit their ears, signifying the puddles pooling alongside them. Sokka fought to lift a foot out of the formed mud and scoffed.

“This is perfect weather...for a fish!” Sokka surrendered Suki with a gentle nudge and crossed his newly freed arms.

“Oh Sokka, it’s not that bad!” Sokka dramatically turned his back, his arms remained crossed.

“If we had just set up camp like I suggested, you wouldn’t be getting wet right now!” He flung his arms out carelessly after Suki placed her tender hand gently on his shoulder.

His expression softened, but his body overwhelmed with guilt.

“It’s not that big of a big deal, Sokka,” her voice dwindled. ”But what about you? You’re getting wet too.” Sokka turned his head to face Suki with a defeated expression.

“But-“

She grasped Sokka’s hand and lifted it up to his face to shush him.

“It’s too late to hitch our tent now, let’s make the most of the rain!”

She dropped Sokka’s hand and spun out with her arms spread wide into the rainy background. It was pelting now, heavy rain crashed into the ground washing away their worries. Water trickled down Suki’s deep auburn hair; her damp clothes stuck to her body. The rain bounced off Suki’s moonlit face as she pranced, accentuating her enamored smile. Sokka stared at her in awe. Suki sauntered over to Sokka and before a sound could escape his lips, she grabbed him by the arm. Suki twirled him outwards and reeled him right back in, their faces as close as they were earlier before the rain hit. Suki's smile grew even larger.

With a tactful dip, Sokka was nearly face-to-face with the muddy ground. Suki's firm grip reassured him that she wouldn't let go. Her face eased closer to his as she smugly kissed his forehead, he melted further in his lover’s arms.

“Has anyone ever told you that you look gorgeous in the rain?” He said cheesily after a gentle sigh, reaching up stupefied with love to brush away the sopping strands of hair framing her face. The corners of Suki's eyes crinkled with a smile tugging at her lips.

“You look better in my arms,” She quipped, pulling him upright. “You also look better not covered in mud.”


End file.
